fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Century: Rebirth
Another Century: Rebirth is a mecha action video game developed by From Software and published by Banpresto and Namco Bandai. It will be released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii on August 19, 2010. Series List *Super Dimension Century Orguss (Debut) *Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Debut) *Plamo-Kyoshiro *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Debut) *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (Debut) *Turn A Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Debut) *Full Metal Panic! (Debut) *Overman King Gainer *Dexter's Laboratory (Debut) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Debut) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Debut) *Genesis of Aquarion (Debut) *Sonic X *Macross 7 (Debut) **Macross Dynamite 7 (Debut) *Macross Zero (Debut) *Macross Frontier (Debut) *Sgt. Frog (Debut) *The Big O (Debut) *Super Robot Wars: Original Generations (Debut) Characters Namco Bandai Super Robot Wars: Original Generations (Debut) *Masaki Andoh *Shiro *Kuro Bee Media Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto Cartoon Network Dexter's Laboratory (Debut) *Dexter *Dee Dee *Dexter's Dad *Dexter's Mom Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Debut) *Kamina *Simon *Yoko Littner Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic! (Debut) *Sousuke Sagara *Melissa Mao *Kurtz Weber Satelight Genesis of Aquarion (Debut) *Apollo *Sirius de Alisia *Silvia de Alisia Studio Nue Macross 7 (Debut)/Macross Dynamite 7 (Debut) *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius Macross Zero (Debut) *Shin Kudo Macross Frontier (Debut) *Alto Saotome *Ozma Lee *Mikhail Blanc *Luca Angelloni *Klan Klang Super Dimension Century Orguss (Debut) *Kei Katsuragi *Olson D. Verne *Athena Henderson Sunrise The Big O (Debut) *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Debut) *Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero *Suzaku Kururugi *Kallen Stadtfeld *C.C. Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Debut) *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (Debut) *Tobia Arronax Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Debut) *Shin Asuka *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga *Cynthia Lane Plamo-Kyoshiro (Debut) *Shiro Kyoda Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo TMS Entertainment Sonic X *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Christopher Thorndyke Cast English Cast *James Beach - Kamille Bidan *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Dad *Christopher Bevins - Apollo *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero *Justin Cook - Alto Saotome *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Tom Fahn - Kei Katsuragi *Suzanne Goldish - Christopher Thorndyke *Dan Green - Knuckles the Echidna *Jason Griffith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Jennifer Hale - Athena Henderson *Kyle Hebert - Kamina *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Rebecca Honig - Cream the Rabbit *Chuck Huber - Kururu *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Yuri Lowthenal - Shin Kudo, Simon, Suzaku Kururugi, Tobia Arronax *Scout Menville - Kouji Kabuto *Candi Milo - Dexter *Nolan North - Michael Blanc *Annika Odegard - Loran Cehack *Lisa Ortiz - Amy Rose *Amy Palant - Miles "Tails" Prower *Brina Palencia - Shiro Kyoda, Silvia de Alisia, Tamama *Sam Riegel - Luca Angelloni *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah, Mylene Flare Jenius, Yoko Littner *Christopher R. Sabat - Giroro, Ozma Lee *Roger Craig Smith - Basara Nekki *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mom *Steve Staley - Masaki Andoh, Seabook Arno *Karen Strassman - Kallen Kouzuki *Tara Strong - Klan Klang, Shiro *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Eric Vale - Sirius de Alisia *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala *Kari Wahlgren - Anemone, Cynthia Lane, Kuro *Wally Wingert - Olson D. Verne Japanese Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Aoki - Cream the Rabbit *Nobutoshi Canna - Basara Nekki, Knuckles the Echidna *Jun Fukuyama - Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero, Luca Angelloni *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Shō Hayami - Kei Katsuragi *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Ryo Hirohashi - Miles "Tails" Prower *Kenyū Horiuchi - Olson D. Verne *Sōichirō Hoshi - Kira Yamato *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Marina Inoue - Yoko *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Yumi Kakazu - Silvia de Alisia *Tetsuya Kakihara - Simon *Hiroshi Kamiya - Michael Blanc *Junichi Kanemaru Sonic the Hedgehog *Masako Katsuki - Athena Henderson *Taeko Kawata - Amy Rose *Ayumi Kita - Dexter *Sanae Kobayashi - Christopher Thorndyke *Katsuyuki Konishi - Kamina, Ozma Lee *Ami Koshimizu - Kallen Kōzuki *Takehito Koyasu - Kururu *Etsuko Kozakura - Tamama *Takeshi Kusao - Dororo *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kurz Weber *Mitsuru Miyamoto - Roger Smith *Rena Mizuki - Cynthia Lane *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome *Jouji Nakata - Giroro *Michiko Neya - Melissa Mao *Hirofumi Nojima - Gainer Sanga *Ai Orikasa - Shiro *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Rei Sakuma - Kuro *Takahiro Sakurai - Suzaku Kururugi *Tomo Sakurai - Mylene Flare Jenius *Tomokazu Seki - Sousuke Sagara *Tomokazu Sugita - Sirius de Alisia *Kenichi Suzumura - Shinn Asuka, Shin Kudo *Takuma Terashima - Apollo *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Yumi Touma - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Megumi Toyoguchi - Klan Klang *Kouji Tsujitani - Seabook Arno *Kumiko Watanabe - Keroro *Akiko Yajima - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Aya Yamakawa - Dee Dee *Kumi Yamamoto - Dexter's Mom *Naohiro Yamamoto - Dexter's Dad *Yukana - C.C. Theme Songs *Super Dimension Century Orguss: "Hyōryū Sky Hurricane" (Casey Rankin) *Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!: "Kanjite Knight" (ULTIMATE LAZY for MAZINGER), "Shugojin - The guardian" (JAM Project) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: "Taikisō ni Notte" *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack: "SALLY", "Beyond the Time" (TM Network) *Mobile Suit Gundam F91: "Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka" (Hiroko Moriguchi), "Kimi o mitsumete" (Hiroko Moriguchi) *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: "Crossbone Gundam", "Sono na wa Uchū Kaizoku" *Turn A Gundam: "Turn A Turn" (Hideki Saijo), "Century Color" (RAY-GUNS) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: "Ignited" (TM Revolution), "Bokutachi no Yukue" (Hitomi Takahashi) *Full Metal Panic!: "Tomorrow" (Mikuni Shimokawa), "Tatakau M9", "Tokkō Yarō?" *Overman King Gainer: "King Gainer Over" (Yoshiki Fukuyama) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2: "Elegant Force", "O2" (Orange Range), "Previous Notice" *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: ""Sorairo Days" (Shoko Nakagawa), "Underground" (High Voltage) *Genesis of Aquarion: "Sōsei no Aquarion" (AKINO), "GO TIGHT!" (AKINO), "Aquarius", "Shinwateki Gikō Sonata" *Sonic X: "SONIC DRIVE" (Hironobu Kageyama and Hideaki Takatori) *Macross 7/Macross Dynamite 7: "Seventh Moon" (Fire Bomber) *Macross Zero: "VF-ZERO", "Horobi no Uta" *Macross Frontier: "Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late" (May'n), "What 'bout my star?" (May'n), "Seikan Hikō" (Megumi Nakajima), "Northern Cross" (May'n), "Ai Oboete Imasu ka ~ bless the little queen" (Megumi Nakajima), "Nyan Nyan Service Medley" *Sgt. Frog: ""KERO! to MARCH" (Nobuaki Kakuda and Juri Ihata), "HELLO DARWIN! ~Koukishin ON DEMAND~" (JAM Project) *The Big O: "Big-O!" (Rui Nagai) *Super Robot Wars: Original Generations: "Everywhere You Go ~Burning Version~" (Masaaki Endoh), "Kotetsu no Beowulf", "Neppu! Shippu! Cybuster!" (Masaaki Endoh and Hironobu Kageyama) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers